


go to sleep

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: "Kevin, you know you don't have to stay up this late for me every day. Get your sleep.""Hm? But what's the point when I don't get to see you?"





	go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is another old draft I had sitting for a long time in my drive.... but it's done!!! I have a google sheets to keep track of all my fics whenever ideas pop up and this is #5 out of uhh like 45
> 
> anyhoo enjoy~

With dreary eyes, Kevin took another sip of his coffee, picking another song from his laptop before going back to his sketchbook. It was another late night, doing some calligraphy while waiting for Chanhee to video call him. That was the consequence of currently being back in Canada in order to take care of his dad, while his boyfriend was all the way in Korea. Timezones were fickle and annoying, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it.

Right on time, at around 3 am in the morning in Vancouver, his music began to fade out, being replaced by Skype’s video call alert. A smile growing on his face, Kevin quickly put his music on pause and lowered his volume, preparing for Chanhee yelling in his face as soon as he answered.

 _“Kevin!”_ Just as he thought, Chanhee yelled his name, happy to see his boyfriend for the day. As happy as he was though, his smile began to fade when he saw how tired Kevin looked. _“Hey, have you been getting enough sleep? You look horrible.”_ he mumbled, his mood diminishing.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry Chanhee. Please.” Kevin assured, just smiling as he took a sip of his coffee, which was now cold. “How was your day? Did anything interesting happen?” he asked, and Chanhee lit up a bit.

 _“It was great! The boss called me in just before work ended, and I thought that I had done something wrong, but it turned out that he wanted to give me a raise!”_ he cheerily explained, making Kevin grin happily. Flipping to a blank page of his sketchbook, he began another calligraphy quote, being suddenly inspired by Chanhee’s happy mood. He worked, listening intently to his boyfriend ramble on.

 _“...But anyways, how was your day, Kevin?”_ Chanhee asked. Kevin looked up, watching as he sipped on a hot cup of tea.

“It was good. Dad’s gotten a lot better, luckily. It won’t be long until he’s back on his feet, but we still need to keep an eye on him.” he explained, and Chanhee nodded, looking worried.

_“Tell him I said hi, alright? I’m wishing for a speedy recovery.”_

“Thanks, babe.”

They talked for a bit more, more about their days and what not, before just humming along to some music that Chanhee had playing in the background. They used to video call once a week on Saturdays, but Kevin wanted to see him more and insisted on doing it as often as possible. Despite having to stay up until ungodly hours and wake up feeling tired and horrible, Kevin would have said that it was worth it.

Chanhee? He didn’t particularly like it. He enjoyed it before, because Kevin would look more alive and happy. Nowadays he was just so tired, Chanhee would catch him starting to drift off. It was really worrying him these days, and with the fact that he would also drink so much coffee in order to keep himself awake, it was getting bad for his health.

“Chanhee? What’s up? You seem worried.” Kevin mumbled, stopping his sketch to look at his boyfriend closely. Chanhee was fidgeting with his fingers, looking visibly  disturbed and worried.

 _“Kevin…”_ he started, _“are you really okay with doing this? Stay up this late, I mean. It’s obviously taking a toll on you.”_

“I’m fine, Chanhee.”

 _“But!-”_ He stopped himself, speaking a lot louder than intended. _“But,”_ he spoke, now in a much softer tone, _“you look so tired. I always see you drifting off sometimes, and with the fact that you drink so much caffeine in order to stay awake, it’s really not good for your health. I…”_ Chanhee trailed off, biting his lip in order to keep his composure. He did not want to cry at this moment.

“But what? It’s okay babe, you can tell me.” Kevin spoke, his voice soft and his attention all on Chanhee.

 _“...I don’t like it.”_ he whispered, his voice cracking. Fuck, he was crying anyways. Kevin was quite shocked, seeing Chanhee cry so suddenly, but he also felt guilty. Seeing those tears trailing down his cheeks made him have the urge to wipe them away, and Kevin so desperately wished that he was there to comfort him.

“Chanhee.” Kevin breathed out, a bit unsure on what to do.

 _“I don’t like it, Kevin.”_ he bitterly spat, unable to stop his tears. _“Seeing you so tired hurts so much, and it’s all because of me. I worry so much about your health, and with you staying up all the time, it’s only made you worse. You can’t continue this Kevin. Please, can we go back? Continuing this will only make me feel worse.”_

Kevin bit his lip, in an internal dilemma. God, it hurt to see Chanhee cry like this, and it was all because of him. He had never really thought much about it, having more video calls. He wasn’t too disturbed by his now very irregular sleeping schedule, but if it was having this bad of an effect on him, then maybe he was pushing it a bit too much.

“Shh, it’s okay Chanhee. Dry your tears, it’s okay babe.” he whispered, waiting until Chanhee had calmed down before talking once more. “You’re right. I haven’t even noticed myself, but it’s evident, isn’t it? The only thought that I had when I first suggested this was the fact that we would be able to see each other more often, but it’s clear I didn’t realize the consequences. I’ll be more careful now. Get more rest.”

 _“Drink less coffee.”_ Chanhee added, making a small smile grow on their faces.

“That too. The question is, when do I get to see you?”

 _“Twice a week.”_ Chanhee firmly spoke, making Kevin pout.

“Aw come on, four times.”

_“Twice.”_

“Four?”

Sighing, Chanhee shook his head. _“Three. That’s my final offer, or else it’s back to two.”_ Vigorously shaking his head, Kevin quickly agreed to the offer. _“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays should work out, right? Good, then that starts next week.”_

“Wait, what? It’s only Tuesday, Chanhee.”

_“Exactly, I’m giving you six days to get some rest. No video calling until Monday, only texting and calling, and even then I’ll refuse to answer if it’s past 12 am in Vancouver. I’ll be at work anyways.”_

With a whine, Kevin reluctantly agreed to do so. It would be the best for the both of them after all. He would finally get some proper rest, and Chanhee wouldn’t have to worry as much anymore.

 _“Great, now go to sleep.”_ Chanhee cheered, making Kevin jolt from his sudden statement.

“Chanhee, what-”

 _“Goodnight Kevin! Love you~”_ Blowing a kiss and sending a heart, Chanhee quickly ended their video call. Disappointed, Kevin began to spam Chanhee with texts until he finally responded.

 **[babe ♥]  
** _go to sleep kev_  
_it’s just about 5 am in vancity_  
_and i have to get ready for bed_  
_unlike you, i have a good sleeping schedule_  
_because i need to survive work_

 **[kevin moon~ ♥]  
** _but  
_ _i’m not tired_

 **[babe ♥]  
** _lies_  
_go to bed kev, please_  
_i will literally cry again if you don’t_

 **[kevin moon~ ♥]  
** _now that’s just cheating_  
_but fine_  
_g’night babe~_  
_love you lots_

 **[babe ♥]  
** _good because i was actually tearing up_  
_because you’re a dick who won’t listen to your worried sick boyfriend_  
_god knows if our third fight was over you not sleeping_  
_anyways, get some well needed rest_  
_sweet dreams~_

 

* * *

 

Impatiently tapping his foot, Kevin was silently waiting for his luggage to arrive on the carousel. Having landed in Korea just recently, he was filled with jitters and excitement. His father had gotten miraculously better in the span of just another month, and his mother sent him back to Korea earlier than expected. He only told Sangyeon about it, who offered to pick him up from the airport. Other than that, no one else knew, and especially not Chanhee. He was told that Kevin would come back in three months, so he was early by two.

Spotting his luggage coming around, Kevin picked it up, hauling it onto the ground and popping the handle up, dragging it over to security for its final check before the home stretch. That was easy enough, and now he was on his way to the arrivals, where Sangyeon would be waiting. The older man was easy to spot in the crowd, casually waiting and totally not wearing the most fluorescent orange beanie ever.

“That looks ugly.” Kevin spoke, making Sangyeon look up from his phone. It took him a few seconds to recognize who it was, but once he knew, he gave Kevin a big hug.

“Rude. Welcome back.” he greeted, the smiles on their faces rivaling the sun. It was just around lunch time, and Kevin’s stomach growled right on time. “Hungry are you? I’ll treat you, as a welcome back gift.”

“Really? Thanks hyung!” Skipping along, the two of them continued their conversation, talking about the things they had missed while Kevin was gone. They also discussed the plan that Kevin had devised in order to surprise Chanhee.

For now, he would be using Sangyeon’s spare room, just for a day, in order to just take a nap and rest up. He’d then change into other clothes, ones that Chanhee wouldn’t recognize just to be safe. With a hat and mask, he’d wait outside Chanhee’s apartment door around the time he would be coming back from work, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. A bit cheesy, but he was sure that it would work out well.

Sangyeon had decided to take Kevin to the old tteokbokki place they all used to go to during school, which was still around and popular with the students. It was a nostalgic taste that was filled with many memories, and he enjoyed it while he could.

Arriving at Sangyeon’s place, Kevin immediately dumped his luggage into the spare room, before rushing to take a shower. He was all gross from the plane ride, and there were germs all over him. Cleaning himself up, he made sure that he looked decent before changing into some comfier clothes, opting to take a short nap before his plan.

Before he knew it, Kevin’s alarm was waking him up, just an hour or so before Chanhee would be coming home. Waking up, though still drowsy, he trudged over to the bathroom, where he splashed some water on his face to get his brain in working order.

Now fully awake, he changed into some better looking clothes, ripped black jeans, red graphic t-shirt, and a black cap and mask. Bidding goodbye to Sangyeon, he stepped out for the night, going to the nearby florist and buying a bouquet of flowers before they closed.

He sincerely hoped that his surprise would be a success.

 

* * *

 

Tired from work, Chanhee exited the elevator, ruffling his hair and yawning. It was a pretty busy day today, with a lot of problems suddenly coming up out of nowhere. Nonetheless, a job was a job, so he had to do what he was told to do.

Walking down the hallway to his apartment door, he was surprised to see a man standing across from it, holding a bouquet of flowers and seemingly waiting for someone. They looked… suspicious, with the hat and mask covering them up, but at the same time seemed quite familiar. Stepping closer, Chanhee piped up, just as he went to unlock his door.

“I think you’re at the wrong apartment, sir. Your girlfriend might have given you the wrong number.” he spoke, unable to stop himself from sounding cold. The man didn’t seem to be fazed.

“Girlfriend? I don’t have one. I was told that this was Choi Chanhee’s apartment, however.” the man spoke, making Chanhee freeze. They sounded so familiar, and it was weird how he knew his name. Slowly turning around, Chanhee looked at him with a scrutinizing face.

“And what do you need from me?” Chanhee asked, and he could see the man smile from under the mask.

“I have a special delivery.”

“From who, may I ask?”

Lifting his free hand, the man pulled down his mask to his chin, the smile on his face much more prominent as he stuck out the bouquet to Chanhee. It took him a bit to register the face, but once he did, his eyes widened, stepping back in shock as he dropped his bag.

“Why from Kevin Moon, of course.”

Chanhee couldn’t believe his eyes. Kevin. His fucking boyfriend. Standing right in front of him. Here, in Korea. What the hell. “I, I don’t-” Chanhee stuttered, hands shaking as he tentatively took the bouquet from Kevin’s hands. “Is it really you? You’re here?” he asked, and Kevin nodded.

“Right here.” Grabbing Chanhee’s free hand, he placed it on his cheek, as if he was verifying his existence. Tears welling up in his eyes, Chanhee threw his arms around Kevin’s neck, wrapping him in a tight hug. They were silent for a few moments, simply enjoying each other’s warmth as tears streamed down Chanhee’s cheeks.

“You told me you would be coming back in three months.” he muttered, burying his head deeper into the crook of Kevin’s neck. “Liar.”

“Dad got better faster than anyone else expected. Mom sent me back because she knew that I had been away from you for too long.” Kevin explained. “I could see the longing in your eyes, and it hurt to not be able to be with you.”

A small laugh escaped Chanhee’s lips. “Aren’t you cheesy.” he commented, finally willing himself to pull away. “Let’s get inside. You must be tired, right?” he asked, grabbing his bag off the floor and quickly unlocking the door. The two of them walked in, and Kevin felt like he was truly back home.

“I had a quick nap before coming here, but yeah, I’m still pretty tired.” he answered, taking his shoes off and snatching the bag and bouquet from Chanhee’s hands. “You haven’t eaten dinner yet, have you? Go wash up first, I’ll prepare it for you.”

“Are you sure? Aren’t you jetlagged? When did you arrive?” Chanhee asked, setting down a plastic bag on the dining table.

“Uh, a few hours ago? But I had a nap beforehand, so I’m a bit better now. Just go, Chanhee. Don’t worry.” Kevin spoke, walking into Chanhee’s kitchen to grab utensils and water. It looked just like how it was before, though a bit more decorative than usual. More plants, if anything.

Though reluctant, Chanhee did as he was told, heading off to his bedroom to wash up. He still wasn’t able to wrap his head around the fact that Kevin was actually back in Korea, and that this wasn’t some dream or hallucination he was having. His boyfriend was finally back home. His home had finally come back.

Chanhee couldn’t help but smile wildly the entire time, laughing to himself or screaming silently. It was just like the time when the two of them had started dating, months of pining finally becoming a reality.

“Babe, you coming? The food’s getting cold!” Kevin yelled, making Chanhee snap out of his thoughts.

“Oh, coming!” he yelled back, quickly turning off the water and getting out of the shower. After changing into more comfortable clothes, he walked out into living room to see Kevin sitting at the table. He had arranged the flowers into a vase as well. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Hmm? Not at all.”

Instantly, the two of them began to chat, catching up on everything they missed. It had been such a long time since they were both face to face in person. It was so nice to see Kevin, to be able to see his smile glow so brightly, his eyes shining with happiness.

And God, Kevin could say the same for Chanhee. His hair had grown out, his roots showing from his light pink hair, but it looked cute. He looked so much happier, unlike whenever they Skyped each other. It made Kevin so much more grateful for being alive at the same time as him.

Even when they were done with the food, they continued to talk for at least another hour. It just… felt nice to talk without the worry of static or a sudden power outage.

“I met Sangyeon-hyung’s nephew the other day.” Chanhee cheerily spoke, beginning to gather up the dishes. “He’s such a cutie. His birthday is coming up soon, I’m sure his sister won’t mind if you visit for a bit.”

“Hmm, is that so? I’ve seen him from the videos Hyung posts on his Instagram, but it’s been awhile. How old is he now?” Kevin asked, following Chanhee into the kitchen, his dishes in hand.

“He’s turning… 5? 6? Internationally, by the way.” Setting the dishes in the sink, Kevin was about to pick up the sponge when Chanhee swatted him away. “You’ve done enough work already. Besides, you came back today. The travelling must have made you tired. Plus its like,” He looked at the clock. 9 pm. “5 am in Vancouver.”

“Pshh, that’s nothing.” Kevin scoffed, only to follow it up with a long yawn.

“Told you. Rest on the couch for now, I’ll be quick.” Pushing his boyfriend out of the kitchen, Chanhee began to clean, humming a little song. He didn’t take too long, only around 10 minutes, but that was enough for Kevin to completely pass out on the couch by then.

When Chanhee found him, having finished cleaning, a small smile formed on his face. He looked so peaceful. Lips slightly parted, his cheek pressed against the cushions, a hand next to him, as if he were holding the arm of a stuffed toy. What a cutie.

He couldn’t resist the urge to pull out his phone and take a quick picture, silently laughing at how fun it would be to blackmail Kevin later.

Sadly, there wasn’t enough room on the couch for Chanhee to squeeze in, and there was no way in hell he was gonna carry the 5’9” man into his bedroom. Sure, they were around the same height, but Chanhee was much, much lighter than him. No thanks.

The ground was comfy enough, he was smart to put a nice, soft, fluffy rug under his coffee table, and he could just rest his head on the couch. There were some blankets nearby, as this was where Chanhee commonly found himself whenever he wanted to lie around and do nothing.

Pulling one over Kevin’s body, making sure he was covered, he wrapped himself in one as well, settling down next to Kevin’s head. Chanhee couldn’t help but just stare, watching his boyfriend sleep.

With a smile, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, his hand placed on top of Kevin’s. He was finally home.

 

_“Goodnight, my moonlight.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
